


What I love(d) Spideypool

by Spideypooliio



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Cock Slut, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Made For Each Other, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nice Peter, Omega Peter, Omega Peter Parker, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Possessive Alphas, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideypooliio/pseuds/Spideypooliio
Summary: You would think love is internal, but its only the beginning of what life gives you.Peter Parker is an Omega and Wade Wilson is an Alpha who will do anything to protect his baby boy.Enter a hot baristaA burning buildingAnd an ex best friend.Yeah Peter is ok.





	What I love(d) Spideypool

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've been working on this for like months cause I'm a procrastinator I was ganna make this longer and I hope no one is confused at the beginning things will be explained more during the fanfiction I was just too tired to add more.  
> Sorry if I miss some stuff like spidey senses and I'm not sure yetttt if this will be like Superhero versions or just normal Peter and Wade with out powers...idk

"Tell me something  
If I told you I would die tomorrow  
What would you do?  
Would you cry and mourn me over my dead body 6 feet under the ground rotting, would you try to do die with me would you live alone for the rest of your life till the day you died?  
Or would you move on and find your self some perky new item to flash around you and keep you distracted of the pain?"

The words he spoke were filled with shallow ecos of sadness like around a tunnel, they were filled with a sour bitter taste at the end of the tip of his tongue.

His skin was burnt, scarred, and tainted, but that didn't stop it from the baby blue eyes that were hidden behind all the smoke around them.

Wade Wilson

Deadpool

Peter stared up into those baby blue eyes, it felt like he would drown in them, that any second he would sufacate into the pain and anguish that were hidden for so long in those baby blue eye's.

And Peter couldn't help but whine and grip tightly on the ragged staining red suit attached to Wade, his Alpha, his mate.

There was smoke around them, there was smoke everywhere around the sky that hid baby blue like his lovers eyes, the sky screamed sadness, and anguish like his Alpha did so many times, so many years ago, when his alpha could do nothing but gasp at the experiments done to him in that horrid lab.

Yes Peter knew all about Wades past, and how he came to be deadpool.

But the taste of fear still roared off his mate. His mate.

My mate.

Yes.

Mine.

He thought. 

"Wade" Brown chocolate eye's stared at the blue's, "Wade please, don't..-dont say that, that won't happen to you that won't ever happen, you can't die Alpha, my Alpha-"

Tears formed and gathered in his brown eyes daring anymoment to spill any moment.

Why did everything just had to go to hell? How did a perfect day end up going to blazes?

************************************  
>Earlier that day<

It came like a heartbeat, so unexpected when that tumpt came out of no were when everything was on it's course.

Strong arm's came out and wrapped themselves around the sturdy frame, well around Peter.

He relaxed and leaned back into the smell of the alpha his Alpha.

Peter had been waiting for the bus stop, around a corner Ave in New York, there where nice coffee shops around that part of the street, and the smell of coffee beans filled Peters nose. 

He didn't expect his Alpha to show up behind him and hug him unexpectedly, but then again there was no harm so his senses didn't go off and he relaxed into the huge muscley broud chest frame. And smiled with the smell of Alpha and coffee beans and the fresh wave of wind guzzing from the clouds.

Baby blue sky still intact. 

"Surprise honey butt!" The alpha smiled, a goofy and childish taste to the smile across his cheeks.

"Yah miss me baby boy? Hope I didn't scare that bubble butt out of his pants." He pressed closer to the Omega, bending down to catch a wiff of the scent of 'his Omega.

Mine. 

It stirred in his chest.

Peter flushed, and up to look at the baby blue eye's, contempt in there shell of security. 

"Mm. Nope you didn't scare me I knew it was you" He smiled.

The Alpha shifted in place, "Aw! Come on baby boy! It's no fun when your ass has a radar to detect my ugly mug" he pouted, lips chappy, but clean.

Some bitter taste left Wades tongue at the last words. But he shook it off with a smirk.

He wore a black hoodie that covered all expect his visible face but it stayed hidden under the shadows of his hoodie, and you would only see the baby blue eyes if you stepped closer.

His hands where covered in black soft gloves, and he wore normal jeans, preferably dark blue ragged jeans. And a pair of black and white converse.

It saddened Peter to know his Alpha was so ashamed and embarrassed to show skin. Peter loved the skin, it was unique and special in the "Oh my god there special as in there famouse and no one can be as amazing as them!" Special.  
But he wouldn't budge at Wade to remove some clothing in public.

"So watcha doing here baby boy? Just standen around shaken that cute ass to all these alphas around to see and not me?" He tsked.

Peters face flushed again his cheeks a deep shade of pink and he smacked the alphas arm playfully.  
"I was not!" He proclaimed.

"Mhm~"

"I swear! I was waiting for the bus to arrive!"

"Sure thing sweet cheeks~"

"Wade I'm serious and stop with the names so much people are around" he muttered.

Wade frowned a bit, and Peter didn't like it one bit. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it" he managed to turn around and plant a soft kiss on the Alphas hard but somehow soft lips of his surface. 

"Alright" he mutterd. 

He nuzzled closer to the omega to smell his neck and smiled feeling a wave if 'Warmth, Mine, and love' coming off from his Omega.

"Hey well, what do you say if I invited you for some coffee then?" Wade smiled softly planting a kiss on his Omega's cheeks his Alpha inside stired with pride to claim Pete in such loving way.

His small baby boy shifted against Wades chest and he let out a small laugh. "Sure thing-..i mean yes yeah that sounds good"a pause"some uh coffee"

The bus arrived and the doors opened Peter held onto Wades hand as it took them all there self contempt to pry themselves off of each other and walk forward down the side walk past some candy stores and bakeries, it was a nice street, a nice neighborhood.

And the best coffee. They walked in holding hands Wades hand squeezing lightly when ever he felt like people would stare at him, and Peter would squeeze back reassuring his Alpha everything was ok letting waves of comfort and acceptance go off of him to Wade.

Seriously how lucky was He? Such a nice pretty omega, so loving and caring and-

"And what would you like sir?" The barista spoke to Wade, she seemed a bit scared or more disgusted at the face that looked at her. Her hair was orange red, more of a red head, skin nice and white pale, and green eye's it's what it seemed to Wade he hadn't really been giving much thought to her eye's since he avoided eye contact emidiatley but had to flick back to her attention. 

The coffee.

'Ahh right he thought' he thought

Peter looked at him with curiosity as to why he was silent his grip on his hand lightly tight.

He hadn't even begun to notice when exactly that barista had been making goo goo eye's at his mate. 

She looked at Peter up and down and she bit her lip lightly. Her eye's roamed over his chest that lightly when up and down as he breathed and he swore he saw her give a wink at his Omega. 

[THE HELL SHE DID!]

>she is a total slut and is trying to take what's our from us<

The voices spoke.

He glared at the barista and a quite growl escaped from his mouth as he let go of Peters hand and brought it around his slim female like waist and pulled his Omega closely against his chest. As in to say 'MINE and 'BACK OFF raded off of him. 

The barista seemed to take notice and shot her gaze back at Wade.

Her name tag read 'Mary J Watson'  
She reeked of beta. And Wades glare never left her. He didn't know if his baby boy had spoken but he butted in.

"Well little lady, I'll uh take a uh frappuccino extra wip cream and a nice damn cherry on top like the one in ganna pop from my baby b-"

Peter's hands shot up and covered Wades mouth as he blushed extremely red and he coughed getting his voice back. 

"Hah-..ah um he didn't mean tha-..well I . I'm so deeply sorry can we just have two frappuccino's? With uh w-..wip cream?"

Wade muffled against the tender small hands that had such a strong grip and Peter swore he felt a moan  
erupt from Wades chest a bit. Wade was loving how nice his Omegas butt felt against his growing erection.

[oH. Your a dirty one arnt cha~]  
Yellow spoke

>his just going to make the barista call the cops any moment because of what his causing a scene<

[There's no scene hape-]

Wades attention poped back to the scene in front of him.  
The barista seemed frightened and in shock. And one of the other baristas had gotten out from the supply room holding a box of what seemed more plastic cups to stack up the tubes with. He smelled alpha and Wade wondered what an Alpha like him was doing in a work place like this. 

Alphas normally worked in well more higher paying jobs certainly not employee's but more of either the boss of the work place the owner or the bodyguards.

The male alpha barista sported some nice shoes preferably all black clothes from behind the green apron. His skin was a tanned peach skin color and his eyes were a baby blue and has light blonde hair.

[Has a nice jawline too but not for long if say someone broke it~]  
Yellow spoke.

>Peters is better. It has a twink look that gives us an erection.<  
White spoke. 

Wade agreed with the voices.

[Ohhh trouble is coming I can feel it]

Well shit trouble was coming.

The alpha barista approached Mary Jane, as he set the boxes down he had some nice muscles packing. Seemed tall enough about 6'0 Wade would guess. 

"Hey is this jerk bothering you MJ?"  
He scanned his eyes over Peter and that made Wade growl in his chest.

Peter felt a bit uncomfortable with the whole scene.  
That seemed to make the other alpha growl too.

Alphas were ment to breed and fuck omegas. And to take what was rightfully there's if the need felt like it.  
They were ment to protect and take care of Omegas and keep them safe, to provide and feed and cloth for the Omegas and help the Omegas.

There was a wave of emotional connection between the Alphas and Omegas that some betas didn't feel.  
When the Omega sent waves of emotions off it affected said so Alphas.

Peter was feeling a bit nervous and  
scared at what was brewing to be a fight soon. He felt how the other Alpha felt. And he didn't like it one bit he tride to get Wades attention but that didn't seem to really do the trick.

"Look dick face"  
Wade began

Oh no no no  
Peter thought.

This wasn't going to end well when Wade started his commenting.

The blonde barista approached Wade and Peter getting out from behind the counter.

He wasnt THAT tall but he guessed Alpha played sports he seemed more of a jock. That's when Wade got a better look at the name tag.

*Eddie Brock Jr*

A fight was sure to break out in the coffee shop. Peter could sense it and he didn't like it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes? I got writers block fucc ik..;-;


End file.
